18's Advice
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: Avalon's upset and turns to Krillin for comfort. When he isn't there she gets advice from an unexpected source... Reviews Greatly Appreciated


18's Advice A Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction by Avalon Pickami  
  
"No Trunks! I've had it! I can't take it anymore! We're through!" Avalon screamed. Trunks opened his mouth to protest, but Avalon wouldn't listen. She raised her ki and flew off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why did Trunks always put work ahead of her? She knew he had many responsibilities as the CEO of Capsule Corp. since Dr. Briefs had retired, but to stand her up on their one year anniversary of getting back together because of some paper work was unacceptable. She wasn't paying to attention to where she was flying, and soon realized she was out over the ocean. She needed to talk to someone. But who? Chichi would tell her the same old thing, Bulma was Trunks's mother, and none of her male relatives would understand. Then an idea popped into her head. Krillin! She thought. Krillin never gave good advice, but he always listened to her and would do his best to comfort her. She had gone to him after Goku died and refused to come home. She remembered when Piccolo had told her that she needed to get over it and move on with life when she went to talk to him about her uncle's death, so she went to Krillin. He had held her on his lap the way her Uncle Goku used to, even though she towered over him. Krillin had always been like another uncle to her. If anyone could comfort her, it would be him. She changed her course, heading toward Kame House. As she flew she remembered. She remembered when the Z senshi had trained at Kami's look out when she was four. She remembered how Krillin had offered to train her. She had wanted to take him up on that offer, but Kami would not allow it. She remembered the day everyone left for Namek. Gohan, Bulma and Krillin had wanted to take Avalon, but Goku and Chichi refused to let her go. Then there was the fight with the androids and Cell. Krillin had consoled her when Trunks had died, and had carried both her and Trunks's body to Kami's lookout. Then there was his wedding to 18. She realized that Krillin had been there for her all her life, but she never thought much about it. Finally, she saw Kame house, and all those thoughts drifted away as she landed on the beach right outside the house. She knocked on the door, and little Marron threw it open. "Marron, what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?!" came 18's voice from the kitchen. Marron blushed and slammed the door in Avalon's face. A bead of sweat ran down Avalon's face. She knocked again. "Who is it?" Marron said in a cheerful little voice from behind the door. Avalon stifled a laugh. "It's Avalon. Pickami," she said to clarify. "Are you a stranger?" she asked. Aw. Avalon thought. "No. I'm Gohan's cousin," she told her. "I was at the World Martial Arts Tournament, remember?" Then Avalon saw the tiny one carefully open the door. "Hi Avalon-san," she said meekly. Avalon squatted down till she was at Marron's level, and tousled the little girl's hair. "Is your daddy home?" she asked. Marron shook her head. Avalon's heart sunk. "Have you been crying?" Marron asked, giving her a sad little look. Avalon's heart broke, she reminded her of Krillin. Then 18 came into the room. "Avalon, are you all right?" she asked softly. Avalon was surprised at how gentle she sounded. All the Z senshi thought that 18 was the world's biggest ice queen, with the exception of Krillin. Avalon smiled. "I was just looking for Krillin," she said, flashing a fake smile. 18 wasn't buying it. "He's a good shoulder to cry on, isn't he?" she asked. Avalon blushed, and nodded. "Come on in, I'll get you some tea," she told her, leading her into the kitchen. "Marron, why don't you go pick up your toys in your room?" Marron went upstairs as she was told. In the kitchen there was already a pot of tea on the table, and a cup was right next to the newspaper. 18 got Avalon a cup and poured her some tea. She cleared off the table and then sat down across from her. "So where is Krillin, if you don't mind my asking?" Avalon queried. "He and Master Roshi went out to get some groceries. It'll be awhile before they get back," 18 informed her. Avalon sighed. For several minutes they just sipped their tea in silence. "What's on your mind kid?" 18 asked. "Something wrong at home? Chichi blow up at you for bringing home a 98?" she joked. Avalon burst into tears, and 18 flinched. "Sorry kid, I didn't know you were that serious about school," she said. "It's not that," Avalon sobbed. "It's Trunks." 18's face softened. "Ah, I see," she said gently. She knew what lover's spats were like. "He stood me up on our anniversary! For a pile of paperwork!" wailed Avalon. "He doesn't love me anymore. All he cares about is work," she said pitifully. "Oh Avalon," 18 sighed. "He still loves you. How could you think he wouldn't? I knew that boy was crazy about you since I first saw you two together, and that was a long time ago. He's a hard worker, he's working because he's looking toward the future. A future he obviously sees you in," she said, patting Avalon's hand. "He works hard because he loves you and wants to take care of you." "You really think so?" Avalon wiped away a tear. 18 smiled. "Absolutely. I think you should wait awhile, until you've calmed down, and then go tell him that you forgive him. Your love is worth it," she told her, looking her straight in the eyes. Avalon smiled. It felt good to smile. "Thanks," she said, tears still trickling down her face. Suddenly Marron popped into the room. She went over to Avalon and gave her a hug. "Don't be sad Avalon," she said in her tiny voice. Avalon picked her up and hugged the little girl. "Come swimming with me! Papa said you always have a swimsuit with you." Marron couldn't understand why her mother and Avalon both burst out laughing. "Yup he's right. I carry it in a capsule on my belt. I'll go change if you will," Avalon smiled. Marron led Avalon to the bathroom so she could change and then ran up to her own room. After about two minutes Avalon emerged, blushing deep red at the thought of swimming with a five year-old while wearing a skimpy black string bikini. She asked 18 if it was okay if Marron saw her like that. "Of course. I have a suit pretty similar in red. She won't bat an eye," 18 told her. "I think I'll go out and get some sun," she said, grabbing her sunglasses and a beach blanket. She got Avalon a towel and the three headed out to the beach. Avalon helped Marron swim around, while 18 watched from shore. Then, while Marron and Avalon were in the middle of a huge splash fight, Krillin and Master Roshi came home. As soon as Master Roshi saw Avalon he started drooling. Krillin noticed and quickly stepped in the old pervert's view. When Avalon noticed them, she ran back to shore, followed quickly by Marron, and covered herself with a towel. "Konnichiwa Krillin-san," Avalon said nervously. She squirmed uncomfortably under Master Roshi's gaze. She couldn't stand having the old man look at her like that. Finally Master Roshi went into the house. Avalon went over to Krillin and greeted him warmly. "What are you doing here Avalon-chan?" Krillin asked. "Did something happen at home?" "No. I just stopped by for a little advice," she said, winking at 18. Krillin looked back and forth between his wife and Avalon, thoroughly confused. "What have you two been up to?" Krillin asked. "Nothing," the two replied, sharing secret smiles. 


End file.
